Renegade
by Akane175
Summary: This story is about a young girl named Yuki Sen whose life changes drastically when she finds out she is one part of a very powerful Renegade Angel


Chapter one: Yuki Sen   


"Haaaaaaaa" shouts the girl as she charges toward her opponent. Her heavy black, red, and purple blade in her hand, the hilt is decorated with wings that are black, purple, and red, the tip covered in a white energy. Her short red hair flares up straight above her, and she stares at her target with her fierce purple eyes full of determination.

"Exercise terminated," says a computerized voice and the target disappears.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Yuki angrily as she looks up around her at the trainers and scientist watching her from above and behind the glass.

"Direct orders from headquarters," replies a woman's voice and Yuki looks around until she locates it. The woman has short blonde hair and pink eyes. She wears a slinky short black tube dress with a white lab coat over it.

* * *

"What were the orders, Kina?" asks Yuki angrily. 

"You have a new assignment," replies Kina

"What is it?" asks Yuki as she takes off her robe revealing a tan and tone body. Underneath she wears a black tank top and black spandex shorts.

"An assassination."

"Hm, I'll think about it," replies Yuki as she walks out the training room.

"What!" shouts Kina surprised.

"You can't just decide what assignments you want!" she shouts even louder. Yuki walks through the heated metal hallways and passes guys who stare at her with great interest.

* * *

"Yuki!" shouts a guy's voice and she turns around to see someone running toward her. The guy has long sliver hair and blue eyes. He wears cloth pants and no shirt, a white towel is draped over his shoulders, and he carries a thin blade in his hand. 

"What's up?" asks Yuki when the guy stands in front of her.

"Where are your clothes," he asks suspiciously as he stares her up and down.

"I just came from training," replies Yuki slowly.

"Well hurry up and get dress, we have a new assignment."

"Really, so you've been assigned as well. Well since you're going, Jin, I think I'll go too. I haven't seen you in action for a while and I would like to see how good you've gotten."

"That's just an excuse to get close to me."

"Maybe," replies Yuki slyly and she walks away.

* * *

"Captain!" shouts a guard, he wears the formal blue uniform of the space ship with a white sash over his chest and a gold pendent with their flag. 

"What is it?" asks Kina angrily.

"Agent 00X has decided to accept the mission."

"Great," replies Kina exhausted. "Who else is going?"

"Agent 001 and agent 002"

"Hm, Jin and Naris. This should be interesting. Dismissed soldier!"

"Yes captain," replies the soldier and he salutes before leaving the computer area of training room one.

"You!" says Kina sternly to a guy near her.

"Yes captain?"

"Tell agent 00X to report to me immediately!"

"Yes captain," replies the young man and he immediately leaves the room.

* * *

Yuki hears a knock on her room door and she opens it to see a young man with a lab coat on standing in front of her. She has on a white towel and her body and hair is still damp from her shower. The man gulps before speaking and lowers his head. 

"Captain Kina wants to see you now," says the man timidly.

"What does she want?" asks Yuki to herself as she nods her head and closes the door. She walks into her bedroom and opens the closet. Yuki pulls out a red and black jacket that is cut short and a black and red mini skirt, on her skirt is the kanji for angel, and she wears a red, black, and purple belt. Around the wrist float purple rings with foreign inscriptions around them. She puts the jacket on and clips it together, after putting on her skirt she pulls out a pair of black ankle length boots that hang loosely around her ankles and puts them on. Yuki grabs her sword before leaving the room.

"How old is she?" asks a middle age man who stands with his back at the glass window giving him a view of open space. The man has short gray hair and wears a black suit. In his hands he holds a folder with the name Sen, Yuki on it. Inside the folder are status reports on her battles and training.

"She's only 17," replies a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a navy blue shirt and stands in front of the man's desk with his hands folded behind his back.

"Seventeen, she looks older," replies the older man as he thumbs through the pictures. One picture shows a young Yuki giving a victory pose after completing the training session. In this picture she's slightly bent over with her arm held out and she holds up the victory sign with her hand. Behind her stands a heap of metal, which use to be a group of robots. "When was this picture taken?" asks the older guy as he slowly turns around and slides the picture across his desk to the other guy. The young man picks up the picture and takes a good look at it.

"Oh I was there, she was seven, that's when we first found her abandoned and we wanted to test her skills. We found her with a huge blade by her side covered in demon blood, we didn't know if she could fight or not but she claimed she could so we tested her skills and she did more than we expected."

"Do you know anything about her past?"

"No, she didn't remember anything except her name and that she could fight."

"Have you done a brain scan on her?"

"No, sir."

"Why not?"

"She refuses to go through with them."

"What!" says the older man angrily. "How can she refuse?"

"She's very stubborn."

"That doesn't matter! I want a brain scan done on her immediately! She just might be the key we need."

"As you wish Mr. Juri"

"And Mr. Venor do make it quick."

"Very well sir, very well," replies Venor and he bows before leaving the office.

* * *

"What's up?" asks Yuki as she watches the room getting ready for someone else to come in for a quick practice. 

"I wanted you to watch this," replies Kina

"So who's coming in?"

"Someone you're familiar with." The doors in the training room open and a girl with long gray hair that covers most of her face walks in. She looks up and stares at Yuki. She wears a pink and gray ribbon that covers her body and hangs in front, her skirt is pink and gray, its has two splits on each side that reaches to her waist, A pink and gray ring circles her upper arm and rings with foreign inscriptions circle her legs, she wears pink and gray shoes that hang loosely around her ankles. Around her neck hangs a gold chain with a pink orb attached to it. Down the front of her body is the same foreign inscription that's on her rings and it also goes down the front of her skirt and the ribbon around her body.

"What the hell is she doing here?" asks Yuki angrily.

"She'll be accompanying you and Jin on your next mission."

"What!" shouts Yuki angrily.

"Guess you should've done more research before you accepted."

"I'll kill Jin," she mutters to herself.

"I just want you to see how much she's improved."

"Fine whatever, hurry up with this, we don't have long before we have to leave."

"Ready Naris?" asks Kina over the intercom. Naris nods her head and pulls the orb from her necklace. It turns into a short golden staff with foreign inscriptions going down and a pair of pink and gray wings. The pink wing has the kanji for angel on it. Around the wings and staff is a black energy that looks like ultrasonic rings and on top of the staff sits a white orb with wings coming from it. The holograms of different demons appear, Naris concentrates and forms a wall of fire around the demons. The wall closes in on them and burns them to ashes.

"Very good," replies Yuki sarcastically. "Are we done?" Kina nods her head and smiles as Yuki walks away.

"That was great Naris, you definitely have improved a lot," says Kina.

"Thanks," replies Naris with a cheerful smile and she walks away.

"This mission should be very interesting, shouldn't it, Kina-chan?"

"Huh," says a startled Kina as she turns around and smiles when she looks at the person talking to her.

"Ty-kun what brings you here, dear brother?"

"I've come to get Yuki and take her for a brain scan."

"You know she won't go."

"Yes but I have direct orders to do so and I can't ignore them."

"Direct orders?"

"Mr. Juri."

"Oh, I see. Very well, would you like me to call Yuki back here?"  
"No, that won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"I've decided to wait until she comes back from the mission. Hopefully she'll be too tired to put up a decent fight."

"That's a good idea, hope it works. Now tell me why did you come here if you didn't want to get Yuki right now?"

"To see my little sister."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

"Don't you believe me?"

"Not for a minute, unless you want something, you never come to see me or your mother unless you want or need something. So what do you want now?"

"I'm hurt."

"Yeah right."

"All right you got me, I need a little extra money to get back to earth and I need someone to fill in my position while I'm gone."

"Well don't look at me," replies Kina angrily. "I know nothing about your job and I haven't been paid yet and when I do get paid I'm paying a visit to mother," she puts an emphasis on the word mother.

"Guess this was a waste of time"

"I guess so. Goodbye Ty."

"All right, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Agent 00X, 001, and 002, report to the docks immediately," says a computerized voice over the intercom. Yuki gets up from the cafeteria table and dumps the garbage on her tray before placing it with the other trays. She makes her way slowly out the cafeteria and down the crowded and noisy halls while thinking about the first time she met Jin and Naris. 

10 years ago . . .

"What the hell, let me go!" shouts a seven-year-old Yuki as men in blue uniforms drag her onto a huge space ship. She tries to get away but they have her feet and hands bound and every time she moves an electric shock is sent through her body. She watches the men as they carry her onto the ship, one of them holds her huge black blade stained with demon blood. "Where are you taking me?!" she shouts angrily making sure she doesn't move.

"Hush!" says a stern voice and Yuki ignores the pain to turn her head to see who the voice belongs to. A young Kina stares at her sternly.

"Who are you?" asks Yuki curiously.

"Is she the girl they found near the dead demons with that huge sword?" asks Kina ignoring Yuki's question.

"Yes captain she is," replies on of the guards. The shuttle takes off abruptly causing Yuki to hit her head and a string of curses fly out her mouth.

"I've never met a little girl with such a fool mouth and attitude," says Kina while shaking her head slowly.

"You do know I can hear," says Yuki loudly and she frowns at the woman. Kina gives her a quick glance and ignores her for the remainder of the trip. They reach the headquarters an hour later and Yuri is untied and pushed onto the ship. They take her to a training room where two other kids her age stand wearing mini versions of the guards' uniforms. One of the guards hands Yuki her sword which is now clean and Yuki notes that he does it with much difficulty.

"How can you lift this thing, it must weigh a ton," says the guard as Yuki lifts it with ease.

"It's my sword, if I couldn't lift it then I wouldn't be much of a fighter now, would I?" she asks with a smug voice. The guard shakes his head and stares at her in awe.

"You must move very slow with that sword."

"Not really," replies Yuki in boredom.

"Clear the area!" shouts Kina to the guard.

"Yes captain," replies the guard and he runs out the training room.

"What's going on?" asks Yuki with agitation.

"We want to see how well the three of you can fight," replies Kina. Yuki remembers the other two kids and she turns to look at them. The boy has shoulder length silver hair and beautiful blue eyes, he wears a loose white shirt and baggy blue jeans, he carries a thin blade in his hand. The girl has pink hair that hangs around her chin and silver eyes. She wears a long pink dress that shows she is very wealthy, and around her neck is a gold necklace with a pink orb attached to it. Yuki starts to wonder why she's there. Yuki smiles at the two kids and introduces herself. The boy smiles back and tells her his name but the girl gives her a nasty look and turns her back to Yuki.

"What's her problem?" thinks Yuki to herself.

"Enough with the introductions," says Kina sternly. "You all have been assigned numbers by Mr. Juri, our boss and the head of this organization. Yuki Sen, agent 00X, Jin Mako, agent 001, and Naris Jumi, agent 002. Most of the time you will be referred to by these numbers so do remember them. Now are you three ready to begin?" The three of them nod their heads. "Very well start the program," says Kina and they can hear the sound of the computers starting up. Small metal spheres fly around them and Yuki notices they have cameras inside of them. Suddenly a hologram of robots appear before them. Yuki smiles slyly and charges forward with her huge sword. Everyone notes how fast she can move even with the weight of the sword. In less than a minute the robots lie behind her in a rubble and Yuki does a victory pose just as the camera flashes.

"That was awesome," says Jin in shock.

"Thanks," replies Yuki and she starts to blush.

"Show off," says Naris loudly so that Yuki can hear her.

"What did you say?!" shouts Yuki angrily, "they wanted to test our skills so I gave them a show is that so wrong? Besides it was just instincts, but I'm sure you wouldn't know much about that. I can tell from what you're wearing that you must have a lot of money and I don't even know why you're here."

"Whatever," replies Naris sulkily and she walks out the room.

"That was awesome!" thinks Kina to herself. "How can she be so strong."

"Don't mind her," says Jin, "she's been like that since the ride here."

"Oh I really could care less. I just want to leave this place."

"I'm afraid you're stuck here, unless you know how to drive a space ship, we're in the middle of space."

"Oh, oh well, I guess I'll have my chance to get away later. Hey old hag," shouts Yuki to Kina, "isn't there somewhere that I can lie down and sleep."

"You little brat!" growls Kina to herself. "You two take Jin and Yuki to their rooms."

"Yes captain," replies two guards simultaneously and they salute at the same time before going to the training are.

* * *

"00X, are you listening!" shouts Kina. Yuki shakes her head and looks around, she's at the docking are already and she didn't even realize it. "Do I have your attention already?" asks Kina with agitation. Yuki nods her head slowly. 

"Are you all right?" asks Jin with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," replies Yuki and she listens impatiently as Kina tells them about the place they'll be going.

* * *

Chapter two: Freedom At Last   


"We're going to earth?!" asks Yuki excitedly and a huge smile appears on her face.

"Weren't you listening?" asks Naris.

"Yeah I was, but it really didn't register."

"Figures."

"Shut up!" shouts Yuki angrily. "Before I cut your tongue off."

"Yuki, calm down," says Jin while holding onto Yuki's arm.

"Well tell her not to talk to me anymore!" she says angrily and pulls away from Jin to head toward the elevator. Jin looks at Naris sadly before running off to follow Yuki.

* * *

"So why are you so excited about going to earth?" asks Jin while sitting on the chair in front of the desk in Yuki's room. 

"Because I can get away from this retarded organization. They trust me much more than before so they'll be fewer guards this time."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course," replies Yuki with much confidence.

"I hope your right for your sake. You remember what happened last time you tried to escape."

"Yeah I know, but I'll make it this time. So are you coming with me?"

"You're really serious about this?"

"Of course and I want you to come with me, if it doesn't work out I'll say I forced you to come, they'll believe it."

"I wouldn't let you take all the blame, besides I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons, but if you decide to go through with your plane promise me you'll be careful and don't forget me."

"I could never forget you Jin but I wish you could come." Jin shakes his head slowly and gets up. He turns to look at Yuki before leaving and he can see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

* * *

"I wish I could go," he thinks to himself and leaves before he changes his mind.

* * *

"Jin, what's holding you back?" asks Yuki to herself as she gets ready to take a shower.

* * *

"Captain," says a guard as he salutes to Kina "I want three of your best men guarding Yuki at all times, get them now and send them to stand outside her room." 

"Yes captain," replies the head of the guards before leaving the bridge.

"You think she'll try to escape?" asks Naris as she stares out the window into an endless space.

"Yeah, she seemed too excited about going to earth."

"Maybe Jin will know something."

"Probably."

"How much?" asks Naris as she turns around slowly with that blank stare still on her face.

"No wonder Yuki hates you," mutters Kina but Naris hears her and starts to laugh.

"That and because I want Jin and I always get what I want."

"1,000 credits," replies Kina.

"All right, it's a deal."

* * *

Yuki steps out her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her damp hair sticking to her face. She plops down on her bed and grabs the bag sitting on her bed. She digs through the bag until she finds a miniature looking lap top. The cover is dark purple with double angel wings on the top, the top wings white and the bottom black. It was a gift from her real mother before she was killed. 

"Good morning, Kai," says Yuki as the screen comes on a digital face of a girl Yuki's age appears smiling at her. The girl has medium dark green hair and black eyes.

"I can't wait to get back to my original body," she sighs heavily. "So what's up Yuki?"

"I need to know all you can find on Jin Mako. It seems weird how he didn't want to come along with me when I make my big escape. Something must be holding him back." 

"I'll get right to it," replies Kai. 

"Good, you can do that while I take a nap." Yuki puts the mini-comp on her desk and falls asleep quickly on her bed.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," says Naris as she approaches Jin. He stands leaning on a railing in front of a huge glass wall, in fact the ceiling and walls of the room are made of glass in a dome shape. 

"What's up?" he asks as he stares at the stars, his thoughts lost in space. 

"I haven't been back to earth in awhile, I really wish I could stay there," replies Naris with a sad tone as she stands besides Jin. 

"Me too," says Jin flatly. 

"If I had someone to come with me I could probably get away from all of this." 

"I guess." 

"Jin I wish we could get away together." 

"Someone already made me that offer." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, and I refused." 

"Why?" 

"Personal reasons." 

"Like?" 

"I really can't say." 

"Can't or don't want to?" 

"Both." Naris places her hand on his shoulder and Jin turns to look at her, his eyes full of sadness and grief. Naris moves closer and kisses him just as Yuki comes around the corner shouting out Jin's name. She sees them kissing and stares in shock as Jin quickly pulls away. Yuki looks at Naris angrily and Naris gives her a sly smile. 

"What do you want?" asks Naris. 

"Jin, I just came to tell you we'll be landing soon, that's all," says Yuki softly and she turns to walk away. 

"Yuki . . . " mutters Jin as he watches her leave. 

"Jin forget her, she's planning on escaping anyway and if she gets caught this time I don't think they'll let her stay in this unit." 

"How do you know?" asks Jin in shock. 

"She's tried it before and it's so obvious from the way she was excited when she heard where we were going." 

"You can't tell anyone!" says Jin sternly. "You have to promise!" 

"I promise," replies Naris but he doesn't notice her sly smile. "I guess you want to be alone for a while?" 

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"I don't want to know anything about him anymore!" shouts Yuki angrily as she puts her clothes in her bag and grabs the mini-comp. 

"Are you sure?" asks Kai. "Cause I found some interesting things on him." 

"I don't care," replies Yuki angrily and tears pour down her face. "As soon as this ship lands I'm gone." 

"What about the guards?" 

"Easily taken care of." 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"I'm positive, if he wants Naris he can have here!" shout Yuki angrily. The tears still stream down her face and she falls to her knees besides the bed with her bag in hand. 

"I've only seen cry once like this before and I've never seen you cry again since that day," says Kai in a sad tone. 

"I have to escape this time," replies Yuki while wiping the tears from her face. "There's some many things left undone and so many people I haven't seen in a while." 

"Yuki..." 

"I can't afford to be caught this time and besides who knows what they'll do if I get caught again." 

"You never told me what happened the last times you were caught." 

"It really doesn't matter, right now what matters is getting out of this place." 

"Well I have an excellent idea for escape that I think is full proof." 

"Really," says Yuki excitedly and a smile crosses her face.

* * *

"So how did I do?" asks Naris as she waits for the transfer of money to her account. 

"Better than I expected," replies Kina. Naris smiles to herself and starts to remember the feel of Jin's lips. 

"That won't be the last time," she thinks to herself and leaves the bridge a little happier.

* * *

"The captain said we should keep an eye on her at all times. She might try to escape at anytime," says the biggest guard whose in charge. He wears a white and black kimono the same as the other guards. The other two nod their heads as they stand outside Yuki's quarters. The door slowly opens as Yuki comes out fully composed, she smiles slyly at the guards and waves. 

"I see I still haven't earned the organization's trust yet," says Yuki. 

"We're real sorry about this," replies the guard in charge. 

"No problem, I don't mind," she flashes them one last smile and walks away. 

"She's something else," says the same guard as they start to follow her.

* * *

The warning light starts to flash brightly as they approach earth's atmosphere and Jin stares out the window to see a huge pirate ship approaching from the left. The ship bears the seal of demons and Jin curses softly under his breath. The demon pirates are the worst kind of space pirates you can run into. Naris comes flying around the corner suddenly. "We need your help, now!" she shouts sternly and runs back, Jin follows her quickly. When he gets to the bridge he sees Yuki already there. He looks at her but she ignores him, she takes a small earpiece out her bag and slips it into her right ear, a red visor appears in front of her eyes and Jin can make out the features of a girl's face flashing across the visor. 

"What do they want," asks Kina as the pilots try to establish communication. 

"We don't know yet," replies the head pilot. "They won't respond to us." 

"We're probably in for a fight," says Yuki excitedly and Jin watches her as she clutches the handle of her sword which is strapped to her back. 

"Hold on, first we negotiate then if that doesn't work we fight," says Kina sternly. 

"Trust me negotiating won't work." 

"We have to try anyway." 

"Suit yourself, when you need me I'll be in the lounge," replies Yuki and she walks away. Kina nods her head and the three guards follow her.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asks Kai as Yuki looks outside into the dark space dimly lit by the many stars. The three guards stand behind her talking to themselves. 

"First I have to take care of these three," replies Yuki softly. She closes her mini comp and puts away then she turns around slowly and draws her sword. She charges towards the guards, catching them off guard, and knocks them all out with a powerful swing of her sword, they lie on the ground unconscious. 

"Good job," praises Kai when Yuki opens the mini comp back up. Yuki nods her head and waits patiently as Kai scrambles the ship's computer and the pirates' computer. "Which one do you want to take?" asks Kai. 

"I'll deal with the demons and you can deal with Kina." 

"Affirmative, completing transmission. Transmission complete in 3... 2... 1... Transmission is a success," says Kai as a full body hologram is projected of Kina onto the demon's screen and Yuki begins to speak.

* * *

"This is the Organization's ship and I am the captain, I order you to move out our way peacefully or we will move you by force!" says Yuki sternly. 

"Who are you to threaten us?" asks the demon leader. He has short black hair with white eyes. He looks like a regular human just like most demons do. He wears a long black billowing coat and black pants and Yuki notices that he's rather young. 

"You have one minute to comply, if you do not move in one minute we will see that you are not listening to our peaceful negotiations and we will open fire!" says Yuki sternly and the screen on the pirate's ship goes blank.

* * *

"You are in our territory and we want you to move immediately or we will move you by force!" shouts Kai as she is projected as the captain of the pirate ship. 

"You would threaten the organization?" asks Kina angrily. 

"You are in our territory and we can do as we please." 

"We will not accept what you are saying," replies Kina. "Therefor you will have to use force," and she ends the transmission.

* * *

"I believed it worked," says Yuki excitedly. 

"I hope so, let's go back to the bridge," replies Kai. Yuki nods her head and makes her way to the bridge.

* * *

"So what happened?" asks Yuki as she walks closer to Kina. 

"They threatened us so I told them then they will have to use force to move us." 

"I told you negotiating wouldn't work." 

"Alright you three head to the deck and get ready for battle." 

"Yes captain," replies Jin and he follows Yuki and Naris to the deck. When they reach the elevator leading to the deck the guards watching the elevator give them shots to let them breath once their outside. Yuki smiles to herself as the elevator moves slowly up to the deck. 

"Well this is it," says Kai through the earpiece in Yuki's ear and Yuki can see her smiling face on the visor covering her eyes. Yuki nods her head just as the doors open leading to the deck. The gravity is turned on full force allowing them to stay on the ship and the they can see the demon pirates jumping onto their ship. 

"Are you ready?" asks Kina over the intercom. Yuki gives her the thumbs up sign and then she waves. She grabs her sword and runs through the first line of demons leaving them dead behind her and then she keeps on running. "What the hell is she doing?" asks Kina angrily. Jin just shrugs his shoulders as he watches Yuki with curiosity. 

"Grab on to something!" she yells and Jin nods his head. He grabs Naris's hand and grabs on to the nearest object just as Yuki destroys the gravitation device and everyone starts to float. 

"Damn, she's trying to escape!" shouts Kina angrily. "Hurry up and get the second gravitation running and where the hell are those lazy ass guards who are suppose to be watching her?" shouts Kina. 

"Right here," replies the leader of the guards as he comes in rubbing his head. 

"Why aren't you out there with her to make sure she doesn't escape?" shouts Kina angrily. 

"Surprise attack captain, she caught us off guard and knocked us out." 

"Caught you off guard! Well you shouldn't have been off guard for one second! Go out there and bring here back!" 

"Yes captain," replies the leader and he leaves with his other two men. "How's the activation process coming along?" 

"It'll take about two more minutes." 

"Damn, that's too long! Hopefully those fools will catch her."

* * *

Yuki runs through the pirates' ship slicing through demons while trying to find the bridge. She makes her way to the bridge and holds the tip of her sword to the back of the captain's throat. "Turn around slowly and don't try anything or else I'll cut your head off!" says Yuki sternly. The demon nods his head and turns around slowly. "What's your name?" asks Yuki. 

"Daisuke," replies the demon. 

"Well Daisuke, I want you to take this ship to earth now!" 

"What's a girl like you want to go to earth for?" 

"That doesn't matter right now, does it? All that matters is that you do what I say and I might let you live." 

"Let me live, that's funny," replies the demon and he starts laughing. He pulls out a concealed dagger and thrust it into Yuki's stomach. Yuki stumbles back and touches the dagger, blood drips out from the sides and she drops her sword. She looks up at the demon angrily. 

"Big mistake," she says through gritted teeth. She shoots a wave of dark energy towards the demon snapping the bones in both his arms and he falls to the ground holding back his screams of pain. Yuki bites her lip as she pulls out the dagger and the wound quickly covers up. 

"I've never seen a human do something like that," says Daisuke as he lies on the floor. 

"Nobody ever said I was human," replies Yuki with a sly smile. She picks up her sword and straps it to her back. "Kai what's this ship's status?" asks Yuki as she downloads Kai's memory banks into the ship. 

"It appears to be in good condition," replies Kai as a full hologram of her body appears before Yuki. She wears a long blue flowing gown that hangs off her shoulders. 

"Set a course to earth." 

"Affirmative," replies Kai and she nods her head. Yuki turns to face Daisuke who now stands behind her, his arms slowly healing themselves. 

"I've decided to let you live and to keep your ship. You will come with me wherever I go and the only way you can earn your freedom is if you can kill me or at least knock me out long enough to get far enough away. Kai place a tracking device on this ship and make one for me to place in Daisuke's arm." Kai nods her head and a disk tray opens up revealing a small circular chip. Yuki picks up the chip and walks over to Daisuke. She uses the dagger he stabbed her with to make a deep cut in his arm and then she pushes the chip in before the cut heals. 

"It'll grow into your bones so no matter how many times your arm breaks the chip will be fixed just as your arm heals." 

"You are very clever for a human girl," replies Daisuke sarcastically. 

"I am clever but like I said I never said I was human."

* * *

Chapter 3: A Surprising Truth  


Yuki stands in a beautiful garden with Daisuke standing behind her. The garden is full of different types of flowers and trees, in the middle is a stone path leading to the outer sanctum of the temple. "What are we doing here?" asks Daisuke agitated.

"Shut up!" says Yuki sternly. "It's none of your business." Daisuke just shrugs his shoulders and watches as a man wearing a white robe approaches them. His head is shaved bald and a strange symbol covers his head. He looks at Yuki and bows slightly.

"What brings you here today Yuki-san?" asks the monk.

"I came here to see Hinori-sensei," replies Yuki softly.

"He's in the inner sanctum right now and only humans are allowed inside."

"Well he can stay out here," replies Yuki referring to Daisuke.

"I wasn't talking about him," replies the monk and he watches Yuki for her reaction.

"What do you mean?" asks Yuki, "I've been in the inner sanctum before."

"That was a special case and our rules have gotten much tighter since the Organization has gotten more powerful."

"But I am human!" replies Yuki sternly.

"That's not what you said on the ship," murmurs Daisuke.

"Shut up!" shouts Yuki angrily. "I was only joking about that!"

"Obviously you know less about yourself than you thought. I had a feeling you weren't human."

"What do you mean I'm not human? My mother was human so how couldn't I be human?"

"Hinori-sensei will answer all these questions for you when he's finished with his business in the inner sanctum."

"When will he be done?" asks Yuki more calmly but through gritted teeth.

"Very soon, until then you can wait in the outer sanctum but your friend is not allowed in the temple at all."

"Fine, I'll be back so don't try anything stupid."

"I'll try not to but I can't make any promises," replies Daisuke slyly.

* * *

"Naris are you okay?" asks Jin as he watches the maintenance crew repair the ship. 

"That girl is crazy!" says Naris angrily, " One day she's gonna get us all killed!"

"You may not show it but you like it here, because here you can manipulate people and you don't have to worry about not getting your way," says Jin angrily. "If you were out there you wouldn't have your way, now would you?" Naris looks at Jin in shock before stalking off.

* * *

"As soon as this damage is repaired we will get Yuki back!" says Kina sternly, startling Jin. 

"Why can't you just let here be?"

"Because it's not in my position to do that."

"Yuki doesn't deserve to be here and you know it! It was all a set up! You could've stopped them ten years ago but you were too scared. You watched as they killed her mother and then as they set her up to fight those demons. You still haven't told me why the Organization went through all that trouble just to get one girl?"

"It's classified information but I can tell you one thing they find her very interesting," replies Kina before walking away.

* * *

"Hinori-sensei, I'm glad to see you," replies Yuki dully and her face is full of grief. 

"You don't look happy or glad to see me," says Hinori as he moves closer to Yuki. He wears a white rob trimmed in gold and has long brown hair that is kept in a braid, he stares at Yuki with sad gray eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen you and I must admit I have failed to protect you like I promised your mother. Tell me where is your mother?" asks Hinori

"She's, she's dead," replies Yuki softly.

"How?" asks Hinori with shock.

"She was killed. I don't know who killed her but..."

"I understand so that's why I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"How come you didn't know?"

"News from the outside world doesn't concern us here in the temple."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't know."

"We were not informed."

"Then tell me why I'm not allowed in the inner sanctum. The last time I was here with my mother I was allowed in the inner sanctum."

"We have stricter rules now and only humans are allowed inside the inner sanctum."

"But I am human!" shouts Yuki angrily.

"Yuki-chan please calm down," pleads Hinori.

"Don't call me that! Don't talk to me like you know me!"

"I know more about you then you know about yourself."

"You're right and you also know other things you refuse to tell me but you will tell me what I am if I'm not human!" shouts Yuki angrily.

"I will tell you but in the gardens, follow me."

* * *

Yuki sits under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom with Hinori standing in front of her and Daisuke siting on one of the tree trunks starring into the sky. 

"Long ago," begins Hinori slowly, "in the heavens there were angels who the Council of Elements felt were too powerful to be allowed to stay in heaven. The Council of Elements included the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind. The rulers of heaven were the elements of Light and Dark and they agreed with the Council.

"They begin casting out the angels who they felt were too powerful to occupy heaven any longer. These angels called themselves renegades and banned together to build a city of their own. One day a very powerful angel was born in heaven and the Council of Elements feared her very much. She grew at a fast rate and her power expanded quickly. The council decided to not only ban her to earth but to also split her in to two different beings so that she wouldn't be so strong. They managed to do it and the angel was reborn as two girls split into light and dark. Over the years the council learned that to keep the angel's power in check they had to kill her before she became whole. The only problem with this is that she would always be reborn.

"You are that angel, the dark side anyway and your parents were both renegade angels. Your father died shortly after you were born, your mother knew who you really were and was scared for your life. She brought you here and begged me to keep you safe. I promised her that I would watch over you but I haven't done such a good job of that and now the council is getting ready to send someone down to kill you and your other half.

"But that is not the only reason your mother came to me, the Council of Elements is very corrupt and they manipulate the rulers of Heaven to their will. They have wanted to rule the planets for many years but we have managed to keep them in check. Sadly our power wanes and we will not be able to fight them back this time. Our only hope lies in the renegade angels who have agreed to help us if we can obtain the one angel the council fears most of all."

"So you mean to tell me all my life has been a lie?" asks Yuki sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Do you think that would've helped?" asks Yuki angrily. "Does it really matter if I had learned the truth now or earlier?!"

"Yuki..."

"This is stupid! I ran from the organization to get my freedom not to be enslaved in another way. I only came here to speak of my mother and find anything I could about her body. I didn't come here to be told I am the only one capable of saving the world."

"We should go," says Daisuke suddenly. "It's not safe here anymore and Juri knows."

"What do you know about Juri?" asks Yuki confused.

"Enough," replies Daisuke simply.

"This was all a set up," says Yuki calmly. "Kai prepare the ship, we're leaving."

"Affirmative," replies Kai.

"Next time you want to help me, don't!" says Yuki angrily and she walks off with Daisuke.

* * *

  
Chapter 4: Hikari Megami: The City of Faith   


"You're more perceptive than I thought," says Daisuke as they board his ship.

"He knew," mutters Yuki, "he knew..."

"Hey Angel, I think it's time for you to return to earth," says Daisuke sternly. Yuki blanks her eyes and turns to look at Daisuke, she stands in the bridge with him by her side.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says earnestly. "I can't believe this!" she shouts angrily. "This mission, everything, my escape it was all a set up."

"So where to pretty Angel?" asks Daisuke but Yuki doesn't seem to hear him.

"I have to get to the City of Faith!" says Yuki urgently as she paces back and forth. "Kai set a course for the City of Faith, it's time to have another meeting with the Hikari Megami."

"Whoa, hold on," says Daisuke suddenly. "I'll go anywhere you want but there are a few places I won't even go near and that's one of them."

"Well then you can stay here!"

"That's harsh," says Daisuke a little sadly.

"Look this is an urgent matter and I can't waste time like this. If you don't want to go then you'll have to stay behind."

"You're eyes betray you," says Daisuke suddenly. "You want me to come along."

"You're right, you seem to know something about Juri and the City of Faith even though you don't want to say."

"Looks like I'm as easy to read as you are. Alright but if you weren't beautiful I wouldn't have agreed to this."

"Whatever," says Yuki and she waves him off. "Kai let's go." Kai nods her head and the ship prepares to take off.

* * *

"We've finally tracked her, captain," says one of the crew members. 

"Good," replies Kina, "follow her but be discrete."

"Yes captain," replies the guy.

* * *

"Did she fall for the bait?" asks Juri as he stands in his office looking out the window. 

"Yes," replies Ty Venor. "She's on her way to the City of Faith as we speak."

"Good, maybe we can catch her again, we have to make sure she's the one."

"Yes sir, I'll see to it personally."

"Don't let me down," says Juri sternly. "You are dismissed." Venor bows his head and leaves the office.

* * *

"How long Juri?" asks a female's voice and she comes into the light. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. Her wings look like their made of water and she wears a blue gown that flows like water. 

"Not long now," replies Juri.

"I hope not," replies the lady sternly. "My sisters and I are growing impatient," and she disappears into the darkness.

* * *

Yuki jumps out the ship with Daisuke by her side and they land in an empty park. The moon shines in the night sky accompanied by stars. Yuki looks around her as the wind ruffles through her hair and sends a slight chill through her body. "The City of Faith," says Yuki to herself and is surprised when Daisuke takes her hand and pulls her along. "Where are we going?" asks Yuki confused and agitated. 

"Somewhere safe for now," replies Daisuke plainly.

"Somewhere safe?"

"We can't visit the goddess at night," says Daisuke.

"Yes we can," replies Yuki and she pulls away from Daisuke. She looks around her and sees a quick flash of shadow darting around. "Someone's here," says Yuki calmly and she slowly draws her sword. She sends a shockwave towards the place where the moving shadow was and the tree falls over with a loud thud. A person in a black cloak comes out and moves forward quickly. Yuki sends another shockwave at the person ripping the cloak off to reveal a young boy. The boy has short green hair and brown eyes. He wears a navy blue uniform with the sign for the Organization on it. The boy moves forward quickly swinging his sword at Yuki. Yuki blocks his attacks and starts pushing him back.

"Stop fooling around!" shouts Daisuke sternly. Yuki nods her head and kicks the kid in his stomach sending him flying into a tree nearby and causing the tree to fall over. "Come on let's go," says Daisuke and he doesn't wait for Yuki to reply. Daisuke leads Yuki to an abandoned house in a deserted alley. Yuki gasps as she walks into the house because the inside is fully furnished. She stands in a beautiful living room which is decorated in furniture of beige and dark red colors. Yuki sits down on the couch as Daisuke turns on a few dim lights and heads into the kitchen, when he comes back out Yuki is sleeping peacefully on couch.

"You really do look like an angel," says Daisuke to himself as he finds a blanket to cover her with and then heads upstairs.

* * *

"The City of Faith is where we will finally end this," says the woman in all blue who had just been in Juri's office. "We will finally be free sisters," says the woman with an evil grin on her face. Her three other sisters step forth and their features can be seen clearly. 

"I hope you are right," replies a woman with red hair and eyes. Her hair looks like flames and she wears a red dress that flaps around her body like fire. "Because if this doesn't work Water, than we shall blame you!" Fire says sternly.

"I put all my trust in you," says a woman with green eyes and hair, her hair looks like the wind and she wears a green dress that blows around her body like the wind.

"And so do I," says the fourth sister with brown eyes and hair. Her hair just lies still behind her even with the breeze blowing around them as they stand on the cliff. Her brown dress also stays still against her lean body. The four sisters smile at each other and watch as the sun slowly rises above the horizon.

* * *

Yuki wakes up to the sun shining in her face from a nearby window. She stretches and gets off the couch while looking around the events of the past come back to her. She gets off the couch and walks up a set of stairs nearby which lead to the second floor. The second floor is a long hall lined with many doors. Yuki peeks into the doors until she finds the bathroom and she also finds some new clothes to put on. She takes a long hot shower and changes her clothes. She puts on a white robe and heads back downstairs into the kitchen. 

Yuki leans on the sill of the kitchen window waiting for her clothes to dry and starts to hum a sweet slow melody. Daisuke comes into the kitchen surprising. "You have a beautiful voice," says Daisuke as he looks through the cabinets to find them all empty.

"Thanks," replies Yuki shyly.

"I know I've heard that song somewhere before," says Daisuke a little confused as he turns around and leans against the kitchen sink while watching Yuki.

"My mother use to sing it to me," replies Yuki.

"Ah, I remember now," says Daisuke suddenly. "When I went to the City of Renegade Angels I came at the time of one of their festivals. I was very young then but I remember it clearly. As I stood in the crowd in the middle of the city, in front of us stood a beautiful woman, more beautiful than all the angels in the city. I was mesmerized by her beauty and even more when she started to sing. She had such a beautiful voice that everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to her.

"Hiding behind her was little girl with crimson red hair and dark purple hair. She kept sticking her head out and then hiding again quickly when someone looked her way. She was just as beautiful as her mother and her hair and eye color made her stand out and made her even more beautiful. Ever since I saw her that day I knew that I would meet her again, I prayed for it to happened and I dreamed about it everynigt when I slept." As he talks a sad tone enter his voice. Yuki turns around to see a half sad, half confused look on his face.

"I have to go," replies Yuki while shaking her head and she leaves the kitchen.


End file.
